Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Anakin
|- | style="color: }; background-color: }; border-left: }; border-right: }; border-bottom: }; padding: 10px;" valign="top" | thumb|250px|right Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionrigth|150px thumb|[[Benutzer Diskussion:Lord Anakin/Archiv|zum Archiv]] __TOC__ ...may the force be with you! Verwarnung(Archiv) Zu der Verwanung:Es war mir nicht bewusst das dies illlegal ist auch nicht das ich so dem Projekt schade,was auch immer ich getan habe illlegal oder legal war mir nicht bewusst.Desweitern kann ich es nicht verstehen warum man wegen solch einer Lapalie wie das nachfragen eines Spiele key's gleich eine Verwarnug verhängen muss, ich nicht einemal wusste das dies illlegal ist.Trotzdem möchte ich mich hiermit in Aller form bei der Jedipedia entschuldiegen.MfG~ 14:07, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Du kennst sicher den Spruch "Unwissen schützt vor Strafe nicht". Der ist nunmal leider war. Im Gegensatz zur landläufigen Meinung ist das kopieren von Spielen oder weitergeben von Keys aber keinerseits ein Kavaliersdelikt, sonder schlicht und einfach Diebstahl. Es wird dir jetzt keiner deshalb den Kopf abreissen, aber achte einfach darauf, sowas in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Pandora Diskussion 16:03, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Ich glaube Lord Anakin hat´s jetzt kapiert. Aber nochmal würde ich das nicht dulden. JunoDiskussion 16:59, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET) Signatur Könntest du mir helfen? Bei meiner Signatur steht jetzt "Rat der Jedi", kannst du das ändern in "Briefkasten"? Danke. :Hab´s für dich erledigt. JunoDiskussion 17:46, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Danke Juno. Habe was für dich... Kannstd auch meine signatur änden Lord Anakin in Lord der Sith DANKEDarth Owsil 19:34, 2. Apr. 2011 (CEST) New Year The force will be with you in the new year, always. Gruß 19:07, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Thank you,Master Revan.Good luck and a happy new year.2010.May the force be with you. 11:42, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Thank you. 20:18, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Freunde :Danke dafür. 15:34, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Vorschau right|350px Hallo Lord Anakin, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:33, 12. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hallo Lord Anikan. Auch wenn du bei dem Artikel H'nemthe im UC mit drin stehst, wäre es super wenn du trotzdem die Vorschau benutzt. Danke. Schönen Gruß --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 13:08, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Wie hilft mir die vorschau dabei wenn ich etwas überlese? 13:09, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Eventuell würde helfen besser drüber zu lesen. --'Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 13:15, 14. Jan. 2010 (CET) Spieletipps.de du hast mir ja den Tipp mit Spieletipps gegeben ich kann mich da nicht anmelden (aus bestimmmten Gründen) wenn du angemeldet bist könntetst du mir das dann machen? --Commander Cody der 10 09:48, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Binn angemeldet aber habe leider mein Passwort nicht mehr wenn du mir deine e-mail adresse gibts könnt ich dir das gerne machen. 09:51, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ne weil das Problem liedt gerade an der Mail-adresse, aber du könntest ja auf Password vergessen gehen! Wär cool wenn dus mir machen könntest. --Commander Cody der 10 13:35, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) Hallo ,jemand zuhause ? --Commander Cody der 10 12:58, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) ach so ganz vergessen war seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrr lange nicht mehr hier worum ggs auch noch? {Benutzer:Lord Anakin}14:29, 12. Mai 2011 (CEST) Altes UC Hallo Lord Anakin, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 20:36, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Oh hatte ich ganz Vergessen,danke Ando 10:54, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) Knights of the Old Republic 2: Restored Content-Mod Hi auch, Lord Anakin :-D Ich sehe, dass du unter anderem gerade den Artikel zu "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 - The Sith Lords" bearbeitest. Ich wollte nur freundlichst fragen, ob man denn vielleicht noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum "Restored Content Mod" bringen könnte. Dieser Mod fügt beinahe alle rausgeschnittenen Inhalte des Spiels, wie z.B. die HK-50-Droidenfabrik auf Telos wieder ins Spiel ein. Momentan gibt's den Mod in der Beta-Phase. Dachte mir, dass das viele Spieler interessieren würde, da das Spiel ja oft wegen zu kurzer Entwicklungszeit und den damit verbundenen Materialschnitten kritisiert wird. Grüße!--Lord Aqastus 13:26, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Wir sind kein Spieleportal. Wenn sich jemand für sowas interessiert, bringt er normalerweise genug Energie auf, um selber nach sowas zu suchen. Und ich denke, dass die Leute, die an sowas interessiert sind, auch wissen, dass es mods gibt, die man runterladen kann. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:33, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Dieser Mod dürfte durchauf relevant genug sein, um im Artikel über das Spiel erwähnt zu werden, wenn damit rausgeschnittener Originalinhalt wiederhergestellt werden kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:43, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Meine Rede :D--Lord Aqastus 17:32, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Altes UC Hallo Lord Anakin, ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du mit Lord Revan und Jedimeister Kenobi bereits seit einiger Zeit keine Bearbeitung mehr an dem Artikel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords vorgenommen hast. Dennoch ist der Artikel durch eine UC-Vorlage blockiert. Ich würde euch bitten, entweder an dem Artikel weiterzuarbeiten oder die Vorlage zu entfernen. Vielen Dank im Voraus, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:16, 7. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Ich weiß nicht was die anderen beiden sagen aber von mir aus kann es weg. 12:47, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::So weit ich weiß, hat Kenobi sich schon aus dem UC ausgetragen. Wenn du nichts mehr dran machen willst, kannst du dich auch einfach aus dem UC austragen. Oder du sprichst dich mit Jedi-Meister Revan ab. viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:35, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich seh die beiden eh Montag also... 18:03, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Lord Anakin, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes La Sp.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Sp.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:06, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Ich habe unter Quelle den meinigen Benutzernamen angegeben sowie die Seite auf der es erstellt wurde.Als Linzenz habe ich damls Fanart angegeben.P.s. Entschuldigung für die späte antwort war eine woche in köln 17:36, 21. Aug. 2010 (CEST)